


me voy a valparaíso (and i want you to come along for the ride)

by Wooperful



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, don't know how this happened, downed two five hour energy drinks and started astral projecting and this is the output, i am upset when we are not about chuulip?, i swear this is better than i am making it seem, mentions of abuse, runaway chuulip oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooperful/pseuds/Wooperful
Summary: “Let’s run away together.”The light above them flickers and the wind picks up. Jungeun figures having this kind of conversation over cup noodles at a sketchy downtown bus stop is only fitting.





	me voy a valparaíso (and i want you to come along for the ride)

**Author's Note:**

> fic title inspired by the song 'me voy a valaparaíso' by Diego Lorenzini and Erneld Øye (give it a listen some time)
> 
> for mir. <3

“Let’s run away together.”

Jiwoo’s tone is serious and Jungeun can only stare at her, completely blindsided by Jiwoo’s comment. A stray noodle falls limply from Jungeun’s chopsticks.

“What?”

The light above them flickers and the wind picks up. Jungeun figures having this kind of conversation over cup noodles at a sketchy downtown bus stop is only fitting.

“Let’s just run away already. Pack our bags and throw our shitty lives behind us. You know? I don’t know where we would go, but I know I’ll be fine as long as I’m by your side, Jungie.” Jiwoo’s tone is firm and Jungeun can’t help but raise an eyebrow.

“Jiwoo,”

Jungeun starts, but is promptly cut off by Jiwoo, who places a hand on top of Jungeun’s free hand. Jiwoo’s hand is soft and warm, a wild contrast to the cold and brittle breeze that sends shivers down Jungeun’s spine.

“I know. We have no idea what’s out there waiting for us. It’s spontaneous and might just be one of the most stupid decisions I’ll make in my life, but we both deserve better than this. _ Please _, Jungie.” Jiwoo’s fingers wrap around Jungeun’s palm and squeeze. “You know I’m right. I know you’ve gone along with some of the stupid shit I’ve done in the past before, but this is the one thing I’m going to need you to come along with me for.”

Jungeun stares for a moment longer before picking up more noodles. “Yeesh, what’s up with you? We’re sort of already doing that, Wooming.” Jungeun stares pointedly at the suitcases and bags by Jiwoo’s feet and Jiwoo whines.

“You were so nonchalant about it though!” Jiwoo’s head falls sideways into Jungeun’s nape. “I mean, what kind of person just waltzes into someone’s room, practically throws a suitcase at them and says ‘we’re going now.’” (Jiwoo mimics Jungeun here, the product sounding more along the lines of a brooding forty year old man.)

“What else was I supposed to say?” Jungeun jabs at Jiwoo’s cheek with her chopsticks. 

“I don’t know! You just could have been more dramatic about it. Would have added to the mood.”

“Mood? What mood?”

“What do you mean ‘what mood?’ We’re quite literally running away from home, Jungie! It’s a life-changing decision that’s caused us more than enough angst in our lives! I was expecting some sort of monologue at the most? I could imagine it now, I’m sitting in my room, probably at my desk. Or maybe lying down on my bed? Okay, wait-”

“_ Jiwoo _,”

“_ Fine _, fine. Woe me for trying to fill the silence.”

“I was _ eating _, Jiwoo.”

“I don’t see how this counts as an excuse - I talk while I eat all the time.”

“And I sort of hate you for it. Where are your noodles? Please eat before the bus gets here.”

Jiwoo lifts her head and plants a brisk kiss onto Jungeun’s jaw. Jungeun bites back a smile and stuffs another bundle of noodles into her mouth. Despite the circumstances, for the first time in a long time, Jungeun feels serene.

Despite the cold air that bites at Jungeun’s ears, and the churning in her stomach because oh my gosh, she’s _ finally _escaping, Jungeun feels weightless. There’s a joy in being able to eat next to Jiwoo, whose grip on her hand (they’re still holding hands?) is loving and sweet.

Jungeun will miss the thrill of intertwining their fingers under the table at lunch with their friends. Or trying to see how far they can go before their friend comes back when they leave the room. Despite this, even the thought of having the ability to be so open about her love for Jiwoo feels like a breath of fresh air. No more hiding, no more fear. The pile broken beer bottles will lie and collect dust at the foot of Jungeun’s empty bed back at her house. (The pile won’t grow, Jungeun figures, now that her father has no one to throw them at.)

And a letter lies lonely with wilted corners on Jiwoo’s desk for her mother to find. There, Jiwoo outlines all of the reasons she’s leaving and all of the reasons she won’t be coming back. It’s a long list, Jungeun recalls. (Jungeun laughs as the way that Jiwoo calls her mother a ‘manipulative and abusive bitch of a mother’ in large cursive letters, every ‘i’ dotted with a heart, all the while being penned with Jiwoo’s favorite hot pink pen.)

Jiwoo finishes her noodles while Jungeun’s still dancing with the thoughts in her head. Jiwoo watches with a soft smile as Jungeun finally catches her gaze. The fluorescent light above them buzzes and flickers for the nth time that night.

“Are you sure, Jiwoo? About all of this?” Jungeun’s gaze lowers as her hand fidgets in Jiwoo’s. “We… we don’t have to do this.”

“I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life, Jungie. I meant it when I said I’ll be fine as long as I’m with you.”

Jungeun chuckles. “Sorry, just... thought that was part of your dramatic monologue.”

Jiwoo huffs, albeit with a lopsided smile on her face, and the silence grows again between the two. Jungeun's cheeks dust as she steals a glance at the girl next to her, Jiwoo absentmindedly admiring the snowflakes that fluttered down to the ground.

If you were to ask Jungeun when she fell in love with Jiwoo, Jungeun wouldn’t be able to tell you when it happened.

Maybe it was when they first met, when Jiwoo smiled so prettily at Jungeun from across the street, and Jungeun figured maybe angels did exist. Or maybe it happened when Jungeun first noticed the way that Jiwoo’s eyes resembled the speckled stars in the sky above them. Or maybe it just happened now. In how Jungeun’s heart warmed at Jiwoo’s fingers, which so seamlessly slipped into the webbing between Jungeun’s fingers.

Jungeun guesses that she’s fallen in love with Jiwoo a thousand times over and will a thousand times again.

And she’d do it all over again a thousand times and more.

“I love you, Jiwoo.” Jungeun whispers softly. A speck of white lands on Jungeun’s boot. Several follow its lead, and soon, the slow descent of snowflakes surrounds the two girls.

Jiwoo swings her legs before pulling her lips into a grin. 

“I love you too, Jungie.”

Before they know it, headlights come to a stop in front of them and they're boarding the bus, looking to go nowhere in particular. Just somewhere new.

Their footprints, fresh in the snow was the last of what they left behind that day.

(And they never planned on looking back.)

**Author's Note:**

> yeesh sort of loved writing this, but maybe that's because i'm fricking WIRED right now!! anyway, this is a gift to mir, who i feel indebted to as i consistently fail to deliver on my promises for fics of her chuulip prompts. just a short little drabble i almost scrapped! dropping my twitter in case any of you want to talk to me. and finally, leave some comments! i love reading them :D
> 
> twt: @loIiblood (the second 'l' is just an uppercase 'i')


End file.
